The Border Cafe
by 13bookworm
Summary: Clarion's the ambassador's daughter, Milori's an elementary school teacher. She loves to take care of children and he loves to teach them. With that being the only thing they have in common is there possible romance in the air? (Minor SNOW X RED, but there is some in there)
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION: I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THE ANONYMOUS GUEST LEAVING NASTY REVIEWS ON PEOPLE'S STORIES SAYING MY STORIES ARE BETTER OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THAT! I'M REALLY SORRY TO THOSE OF YOU WHO DID RECEIVE THESE MESSAGES!**

**This story takes place in modern day Seattle. Everyone is human. There is also a trailer to go with this, just look up Bookworm Studios on Youtube and it will be my newest video. Also find it on the new Border Cafe google plus page; u/0/b/113205263644343698665/113205263644343698665/posts/p/pub**

* * *

Clarion Ree has always been known as the ambassador's daughter. Of the events she attends, everyone who talks to her does talk to her because she is the ambassador's daughter. Either they're hoping to get close enough to get some sort of job, diplomatic immunity, or just become the next ambassador. The whole thing was horrid, but every year there was one party that was mandatory for her to go to. The strictly black tie Ambassador's ball.

Every year it was the same, she would wear whatever dress was sent to her. She would arrive and be forced to sit next to a bunch of drunken men. Worst of all, her father would always try to pair her up with his old business partner's son. He was a wretched man, always running off with women right and left. Whenever Clarion was with him he was always trying to intoxicate her with some sort of drink. Oh the things people do for power.

When she was younger she was always worrying about her studies and whenever she would be forced to go to some event she would frantically race to finish it. The next day the teacher's would always just say, "It's ok, you were busy last night." That was another thing with being the ambassador's daughter, everything is given to you. Clarion had always hated it and at one point she was sure she could have just written that her teachers were morons and she would still get an A+.

Once she had finished high school she applied to an art school in New York. There was a waiting list. Clarion demanded that her father not take in any part of this to get her in. That he didn't because he didn't like the thought of her going to an art school at all. He had always wanted her to be a politician like him.

Clarion wanted to escape this life of parties and galas. Sure people would give anything to have what she had, but it just wasn't what she wanted. So her parents had bought her a huge house in Seattle, as long as she attended the Ambassador's ball. For a while she hated it because she felt like she hadn't worked for it. One day she decided to open up her home to the children who hadn't been given the opportunities she had. To her surprise there were dozens of children who came to her home, but it made her all the more happier to help them.

Today she takes care of the children with her two best friends Snowflake Winterhall and Mary Faria. Clarion took care of everyone with the money she either saved up or had been given through donations. She didn't want to use her father's hard earned money.

Clarion stared down at the golden, seal stamped, envelope in her hand. She knew what was inside, just as she did every year. An invitation to the ambassador's ball. More than half the time she would never even open them. It was on the same day every year so what was the point of them even sending an invitation. Within the next few days, her required dress would arrive.

* * *

Milori Wintrix is a teacher at the nearby public school, where he teaches some of Clarion's children. He was born into an average middle class family. His father owned a small shop on the east side of town, while his mother stayed home and watched over the children. Milori was the youngest of four, two sisters, one brother. Each were born two years apart.

His siblings always called him odd or different and he knew it was true. Milori never had any real friends, except for his owl, Phoebus. Phoebus had been a gift from his uncle and Milori loved it. Even today he brings his owl to work. He tells the children that he is there to make sure no one cheats on a test or quiz. The children are very fond of the owl and constantly sneak snacks to him. Milori is aware that they do it, but he doesn't mind.

Milori sat at his desk watching his students finish their tests as he graded their homework. One by one they would come up and hand him their tests. He would always give each of them some sort of candy when they finished. Even if it was against school policy to give them sugar, but he knew how hard these children worked, and he also liked to spoil them.

There was about ten minutes in class before the bell rang. Those of his students who had finished their tests were sitting quietly reading books. Ten minutes can go by pretty fast when you're grading papers. It felt like only seconds had passed when the bell had actually rang.

Students quickly put in some final answers and brought them up as the others packed. "Here's both mine and Caroline's" a student named Lacey said as she handed him two tests.

"Thank you."

"Alright everyone, tomorrow we will be watching a movie, bring snacks and pillows if you would like!".

The children all cheered in happiness. "Thanks, Mr. Wintrix!".

"See you all tomorrow!".

Once all of the students had left, he looked down at one of the tests on top of the pile, Lacey's. On the first page she had done pretty well, but on the next two she only got a couple right. It was odd though. Lacey seemed to know what she was doing based on the homework he had received. "I'll call her mother to see if there is something going on," he thought to himself.

He pulled out a note card bin and started flipping through. Towards about the middle he found the right one. After reading it he swiveled in his desk chair to the classroom phone. Milori punched in the numbers and listened to it as it rang. One. Two. Three. About midway through the fourth ring someone picked up the phone. "Hello?".

"Afternoon. I'm Mr. Wintrix, Lacey's teacher. Is this Ms. Ree?".

"Yes, what seems to be the problem?".

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you could come in this afternoon. I just have a few questions."

"Sure, what's this about?".

"I think this would be best explained in person."

"Alright then."


	2. Chapter 2

"Please, you're welcome to sit," Milori offered when Clarion knocked on the wooden door frame of the classroom. She was wearing a pale yellow dress with a tan jacket and flats. Her golden brown hair was pinned back, but there was a few stray strands. There wasn't a single dot or brush of makeup on her face, her skin looked nearly perfect without it anyway. This woman was simply gorgeous.

"Thank you." Clarion sat down in the chair on the opposite side of Milori's desk from him. He quickly flicked his red pen across a paper making a giant check mark.

After a few short moments he spoke, "So...". Milori suddenly froze, this was the first time he had actually looked up and he was mesmerized by her. He couldn't help but to stare. When she smiled and turned her head away he realized what was going on. "Terribly sorry. Now, I asked you to come here today because of Lacey."

"Lacey! What happened? What did she do?" Clarion interrupted in a very panicked tone.

"Oh no, don't worry, everything is fine. It's nothing like that."

"Thank goodness."

He couldn't help but stare and watch when she freaked out and became calm once more. It was almost adorable in his eyes. Clarion glanced at him and she nearly jumped onto the ceiling like a cat.

"W... Wha... What is... That?" She stammered.

Milori suddenly snapped back into reality and almost instantly found out what she was talking about. Phoebus. He had somehow, in a way where he would have been unnoticed, perched himself on Milori's shoulder. "Oh um, this is Phoebus, my owl."

"Why do you have an owl in your classroom?"

"The children are quite fond of him. They always try and sneak snacks to him, but I act like I don't notice."

She stared at him with a confused look.

"He'd never hurt anyone... and he's kind of been my best friend since forever."

A faint smile crept onto her face.

"But, back to Lacey. In math she has been failing her tests lately. The thing is, she seems to understand based on the homework I've corrected."

"Odd, considering she's the one that helps the other children with their homework."

"Other children?"

"Yes, I own a foster home where my friends and I take in children in need."

"That's mighty kind of you."

"Thanks, I will figure out why Lacey is failing ands we'll have this fixed by tomorrow."

"Thank you for your time."

"Good bye Mr. Win..."

"Milori. Just call me Milori."

"That's a nice name. You can call me Clarion."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thanks."

"I hope to see you again some time, under different circumstances of course."

Clarion smiled and then left him to grade more papers. Outside it was pouring down rain, typical Seattle. "Shoot!" She quickly pulled her coat over her head and ran across the street. After running up and down several street blocks she finally made it home. Clarion hopped up the steps and step through the door. She hung up her coat in the closet and held her dripping shoes in one hand. Calmly, she walked into the kitchen to see everyone, except Snow and Lacey, sitting at the table eating. Mary tilted her head towards the staircase and immediately Clarion understood.

She went up stairs into the dark hallway. Most of the doors were shut, but the ones that weren't were still dark. Except for one room that was just barely open was lit inside. As Clarion approached the door she could hear voices inside. She knocked on the door lightly and entered the room. Lacey and Snow were sitting on the edge of one of the beds. The young child's cheeks were red as if she had been crying.

"Lacey has something she would like to say to you. If you'll excuse me, please." Then snow left the room and went downstairs.

Clarion sat down next to Lacey and waited for her expectantly.

"I had to do it! Claire would have gotten beaten otherwise!"

"Beaten?"

"Her parents don't like it when she gets bad grades and they beat her. That's why she wears long sleeves all the time, t.. t... to cover up the bruises."

Clarion was amazed at learning this. Who would harm an innocent child?

"So when we take math tests one we write each other's names on our papers instead... Please don't beat me!"

"I would never do anything like that to you or any of the other children, but there is a better way to handle this."

"There is?"

"Yes, how about next time, instead of cheating you could tutor her like you do here."

"That's a much better idea."

Lacey practically jumps into Clarion's arms in an instant. "Thank you! Thank you, Thank you,"

Clarion smiled warmly and hugged Lacey tight for a moment. "Come on let's go get something to eat."

"Great I'm starving!"

She tried to hide a giggle as they joined the others.

* * *

**I had a little bit of writer's block so that's why I didn't post anything in 'Hidden Deep within the Ice'. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
